


The Right Choice

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: FPS/RPS crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bound and locked up Will remembers Tia Dalma's words to him: A Touch of Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written well before At World's End was released, the challenge being the bound Will Turner picture.

**Chapter One**

_‘A touch of destiny.'_

Will Turner heard Tia Dalma’s singsong voice say those words over and over again in his head and snorted, some destiny.

His shoulders were burning with the strain of the pole across them. His wrists were raw and bleeding, his arms hurt and his body was heavy with exhaustion.  
He had been standing - slumping – hanging on for longer than he could remember, hours… days maybe, bound and chained, only the chains attached to the pole and shackled to the wall were holding him up now.  
It was hot and damp, his shirt was stuck to his body, his hair dripping with sweat, he had tried to blow it out of his eyes but to no avail. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he was desperate for some water.

Sao Feng knew just how to torture his prisoners. He had ordered that Will’s chains be shortened so he wouldn’t be able to sit down, his feet were barely reaching the filthy floor.

Jack and Elizabeth were on the other side of their prison, Jack was also shackled to the wall but without the pole, and he hadn’t been beaten like Will, his chains left him enough room to sit down.

And Elizabeth… 

Will wondered why he’d still felt the need to defend her honour and virtue; he wasn’t so sure she had any left.

She was huddling close to Jack after Will had shaken off her concerned touches. He didn’t think he could ever trust her again.

Elizabeth was adapting to the life of a pirate quite well – in all ways! 

There had been some strange understanding between Elizabeth and Barbossa for the first part of their journey and he hadn’t forgotten the very passionate kiss he had witnessed between her and Jack on the Black Pearl. 

Yes, she had explained why she had done it, but that kiss hadn’t been just a distraction, there was something more to it and he saw it in her eyes whenever he looked at her. There was a secret longing, a desire, something he’d never seen in them when she looked at him.

And now they were here, in the belly of Sao Feng’s ship, reunited with Jack, but separated from the crew after another one of Jack’s brilliant plans had gone wrong. 

It had involved Elizabeth and that had been Will’s undoing.

Captain Sao Feng didn’t like to be cheated and because Will hadn’t shed his ‘protective of Elizabeth’ shell yet, he had jumped in again as usual and had taken the brunt of the punishment.  
A harsh beating on his still healing back - when his father had handled the cat o’nine tails he hadn’t mucked about – and he had had to give in without being able to put up much of a fight.

A touch of destiny indeed. 

Will was swaying, even hanging on wasn’t much of an option anymore, his legs were starting to buckle, but he cried out when he sagged and his entire weight was put on his shoulders.

Elizabeth rushed over again, but Will didn’t want her touch, not anymore. It felt slick and traitorous on his skin, no longer gentle and loving.

He realised she was sobbing and then he heard Jack’s voice, soothing her, telling her that Will didn’t really know what he was saying. That he must be fevered and going mad with thirst.

Will laughed, a shocking rattle, followed by harsh coughs and shivers down his spine.

Fevered, yes probably.

Going mad? Will wondered about that.

A touch of destiny? 

Some destiny!

Will was dimly aware that the door to their prison had opened. He slowly raised his head, rivulets of sweat dripping into his eyes, running down his temples, his breathing was harsh and shallow.

“Merchandise in there,” he heard a voice say and a grubby hand pointed inside.

“Merchandise?” He heard Elizabeth squeak and then Jack’s voice again, airy and light.

“They’re not going to sell you to a harem, luv, you’re too much of a pirate. Probably some captain looking for a cheap crew.”

Will watched as two men entered their prison but his head was too heavy for his painful neck muscles and it dropped to his chest again.

“Well, well, well,” a deep voice rumbled, “if it ain’t Jack Sparrow.”

“Captain Jack Sparrow,” both Jack and Elizabeth said at the same time. Elizabeth flushed and Jack narrowed his eyes a little when they noticed their chorused reply.

Will’s mouth turned up on one side, yes, Elizabeth was adapting pretty well, he thought bitterly.

The two men who had come in laughed loudly. “Trained a new parrot, Jack?” the same deep voice sneered.

Elizabeth huffed in anger but was sensible enough to keep her mouth shut this time.

Jack cleared his throat and Will sensed his nervousness, now why would Jack be nervous? These men were pirates too, that much was obvious, but Will knew Jack and his liking for double-dealings well enough, so if these men had experienced Jack’s ways personally they were into even more trouble.

“Elizabeth, darlin’,” Jack said in a puffed up voice, “meet Bana,” he nodded at the man who had spoken to him and Will briefly lifted his head again, discovering the man was a giant, “and Urban,” Jack continued.

The other man was only slightly smaller than the first man, but still was an impressive size.

“Gentlemen, meet Miss Elizabeth Swann,” Jack concluded his introductions.

Both men chuckled, “She’s too good for the likes of you, Jack,” Urban mocked.

“And who’s this?” The deep rumbling voice was suddenly a lot closer and Will tried to lift his head when he felt the man’s presence close by.

“Leave him alone!” Elizabeth called out, about to get up and stand between Will and the men.

“Jack,” Urban hissed, “Tell your doxy to shut up.”

Elizabeth spluttered, but to Will’s surprise she did indeed shut up.

A large hand grabbed Will’s hair and started to lift his head when the door opened again. Both men jumped a little and the hand let go of him. 

“Captain.” 

Will slowly, carefully moved his head up, his breathing ragged with pain as he tried to see who was entering this god-forsaken place now, but sweat and tears blurred his vision. He narrowed his eyes to slits to keep the prickle of saltiness in them to a minimum.

“Oh bugger,” he heard Jack mumble.

Will still couldn’t properly see who had walked in, but Jack’s nervousness had gone up another notch.

“Jack Sparrow, that’s quite a predicament you’re in,” the man chuckled while he looked down at Jack. His voice had a still detectable British accent to it and Will wondered where exactly the man was from, he hadn’t known there were any British pirates, that is, if these men were pirates.

“But then you’re used to it, aren’t you?” The man seemed to know Jack well enough.

Bana and Urban snickered.

Will tried to focus, the man now standing in front of Jack wasn’t as tall as the other two, but he was just as broad shouldered. The effort however, of keeping his head up was just too much for Will and with a groan, he lowered it again.

He turned his head, trying to wipe his face on his shirtsleeve, but it was soaked and it didn’t do much good. Struggling to concentrate on the conversation, he felt himself drift in and out of consciousness.

“… Scarlet was quite a handful, isn’t this one a bit of a disappointment , Jack?”

Elizabeth’s indignant cry penetrated Will’s misery and his head rose again, not as fast as he would’ve liked though, but he was just in time to see the unknown pirate captain grab her hand before she could slap him.

A rattling cough escaped his dry, cracked lips, and it caught the pirate’s attention. He let go of Elizabeth’s hand and pushed her back to stand next to Jack.

The man turned to Will, moving closer with a catlike grace. One minute he was on the other side of the place and the next he was in front of Will, no sound betrayed his movements.

Will could see a pair of knee high black boots and tight dark brown breeches; lifting his head seemed too much effort now and he didn’t even try.

“Now what have we got here?” The voice was gruff but not unkind.

Will heard some rustling and then calloused fingers gently lifted his chin, he managed to look up and his breath caught in his throat as he looked into glittering green eyes. 

“So you are William Turner.” It wasn’t a question.

The eyes seemed to penetrate his very soul and Will blinked as the hand slid to his neck, the thumb softly caressing the side of his throat.

He gasped at the feeling, but the quick intake of breath sent Will into another coughing fit, so violent it rattled the chains.

As the coughing finally subsided Will panted, “Wwho… who are you?” 

Jack pushed himself up from the floor groaning as he finally stood. “William, meet Badass Bean, formerly known as Swashbuckle Sean.” 

“Shut up, Jack,” the man in front of Will growled and to Will’s surprise Jack’s mouth snapped shut, what was going on?

The green eyes hadn’t left Will’s face, the hand that had been caressing him earlier was supporting Will’s head now.

“Karl!” the captain suddenly barked.

“Captain?” Karl shot forward.

“Get the keys and have the boy released immediately. Bana!” He called for the other man. “Have the doc stand by and if he’s drunk, douse him in cold water until he’s sober again!”

Both men left the prison, but Karl returned almost immediately with one of the Portuguese sailors from Sao Feng’s crew, the man was complaining loudly as he held a large bundle of keys.

“No free boy, no free boy!” the man kept yelling. 

*“Se cale, e fale para seu capitão eu estou levando o menino comigo!” The Captain snarled, *“Ou eu alimentarei sua carcaça arrependida aos tubarões!” With a frightened face the man all but threw the keys at Karl.

Soon Will’s arms were freed and the pole removed from his shoulders. Now that the chains were no longer holding him up he started to collapse, but a pair of strong arms caught him before he could crumple to the floor. 

The blood rushing back to his arms was agonising. Will couldn’t help but cry out and tried to rub his arms with hands that were useless and painful. 

Two large hands grabbed his upper arm and started massaging it, which made Will groan out loud even though it was the only remedy against the sensation of pins and needles shooting through his limbs.

“Leave him alone!” Elizabeth shouted, “he’s done nothing to you.”

Will dearly wished she would shut up. “Elizabeth stop,” he breathed, “you mustn’t…” His voice fell as his left arm was rubbed in the same manner as his right had been seconds before.

“Will, no, you’re hurt, they can’t take you.” Elizabeth clung to his arm and Will winced, wishing she would leave him be.

Someone moved Elizabeth out of the way and Will was placed in another pair of arms. When he managed to look up he peered into the brown eyes of the giant Bana, who looked as if Will weighed no more than a small child.

“Wi-ill?” Elizabeth’s whine grated on his nerves.

Will nudged Bana’s shoulder with his hand and the man obligingly turned a little so Will could face her. “Haven’t you heard…” he swallowed with difficulty his dry throat making speech nearly impossible, “haven’t you heard anything the Captain said?”

Movement to his right made Will look up a little while he rested his head against Bana’s formidable chest. 

Captain Bean took something from a man who had entered their prison and returned to Will again. He held a cup and a carafe and poured ruby red wine into the cup, then he held it at Will’s lips so he could drink.

Will managed to take a little sip just to wet his lips, when suddenly the cup was slapped away from his mouth and the precious fluid splattered on the floor.

Will moaned in agony as the few drops he’d managed to drink had only wetted his lips a little, nothing of the cool fluid had reached his parched throat.

“He’s poisoning you, Will!” Elizabeth screamed, while being restrained by Karl, struggling fiercely, kicking at his legs, digging her nails in his arms.

Will swallowed again and summoned his strength; he hoisted himself up a little in Bana’s arms. “Elizabeth,” he called with a husky voice, at first she didn’t hear him, her voice drowning out all other sound, he tried again at the same time as Karl put a large hand over her mouth. “Elizabeth, stop it!” 

She seemed to deflate when his voice finally penetrated her hysteria and when Karl took his hand away she stayed quiet.

Captain Bean picked up the cup and poured it full again. “Try again, William,” he told Will and held the cup for him. Will reached out to take the cup from him but the Captain kept holding it for him and when Will was finished Captain Bean’s thumb traced Will’s lower lip capturing some forgotten drops.

Will slumped back in Bana’s arms and smiled gratefully at the Captain. “Thank you,” he didn’t know why he trusted the man, he just knew he did. Finally coming to the end of his strength Will closed his eyes and let unconsciousness claim him.

Elizabeth gasped and started to struggle again. “You’ve killed him, you bastard, you’ve poisoned him.”

Karl rolled his eyes at Elizabeth’s persistence.

“Elizabeth dear, calm yourself,” Jack spoke for the first time in a rather tired voice. “If he’s going to take us with him it would be wise not to aggravate the man, savvy?”

Elizabeth opened her mouth again, but at a warning look from Jack she closed it again with an audible snap.

“Take him to the doctor now, Eric,” Captain Bean ordered Bana.

Bana turned round and left the room.

The Captain now turned to Jack, “You think you can come quietly, Jack? Or shall I leave you and your doxy here to rot? Sao Feng doesn’t care one bit, he only wants you to suffer, Jack.”

Jack huffed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m merely a victim of circumstances.” He threw a dark look at Elizabeth who winced.

Captain Bean stepped closer to Jack, backing him against the wall. “And what of the boy?” he growled, “it seems to me he’s more of a victim than either of you are.”

Jack shrugged, a miniscule smile playing around his lips. “The whelp has always lacked common sense. I can’t help it if his passion to protect Elizabeth here, gets him into trouble again.”

“Jack!” Elizabeth complained. 

“Enough!” Captain Bean said in a deadly calm voice. “You know your choice, Sparrow. You can come quietly and I’ll let you go at Tortuga or I’m leaving right now and you and she can take your chances with Sao Feng.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened and she raised her hand towards the captain. “Please… I need to be with Will, don’t leave me here.”

The captain raised his eyebrows at Jack and he nodded. “Tortuga is my home after the Pearl,” Jack replied.

“Karl!” Captain Bean motioned with his hand and Karl unlocked the cuffs from Jack’s wrists and pushed both him and Elizabeth ahead of him out of their dank prison.

tbc

Translation:  
*Shut up and tell your captain I'm taking the boy with me!  
*Or I will feed your sorry carcass to the sharks! 


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two  


 

His world was hazy, there was pain and soothing noises, he was on his stomach and someone was talking. Will couldn’t make out the words, but whoever was speaking seemed not to expect an answer. 

His wrists were dressed with bandages and something cool was applied to his back; it dulled the pain a little, but it still felt as if sharp knives were being twisted deep inside him. 

“Infection has set in, I’ve been able to clean all the wounds but it was too little too late. Whoever beat him enjoyed reopening the wounds from the lashing he received. I’m really surprised he's lasted as long as he has,” said a voice with a distinct Scottish brogue. 

Gentle hands were giving him something to drink; his world grew hazier and Will couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

The conversation continued over his head. 

“What are you saying, Bills, that he’s going to die?” The other voice sounded harsh. 

“I’m just saying it can go either way, Captain, he has to fight off the fever by himself. I’ve given him some laudanum to ease the pain and it will keep him calm. Now his body has to do it on its own. We have to find a bunk where he can rest…” 

“Have him brought to my cabin,” the voice from earlier said. 

“But Captain, you can’t…” 

“Do it!” 

The person speaking was certainly used to getting his own way, Will thought. He wondered where they would take him. He felt himself being lifted from the bunk he was lying on, the movement however, made him feel nauseous and he started to heave. 

“Careful, man!” someone shouted, then Will felt a cool cloth on his face and his nausea faded. 

He sank back into oblivion again, only to wake up a while later to find himself lying on his belly on cool cotton sheets. He was shivering and couldn’t seem to stop, a pitiful whimper left his mouth and a warm hand pushed the curls from his forehead. 

“Here, drink this, William, you’re running a fever and we need to keep you drinking as much as we can.” 

Will obediently opened his mouth and drank a little of the cold liquid, it was heavenly. He wished he could stop shivering though. 

“Cold,” he mumbled. 

The sheet covering his back was pulled higher and something a little heavier, a blanket perhaps, was added, for which he was grateful but still the shivering didn’t stop. 

He heard a door open and someone gave an order and then the door closed again. A hand appeared and stroked his hair; it was a pleasant, soothing touch. Will turned his head a little, and the hand drifted down to his cheek, brushed his lips and the side of his throat. 

There was a knock on the door and after a grunted reply, it opened quietly. The hand hesitated, then returned to its stroking of Will’s hair. 

“He can’t stop shivering, Bills, why doesn’t it get any better?” 

“Like I said, Captain, his body is fighting the fever, he will be shivering with cold one minute and be hot and delirious the next. Someone has to stay with him at all times to take care of him…”

“I’ll stay with him.” 

“Captain, we can take turns and…” 

“I’ll stay.” Determination was clear in the voice. 

There was a huff and then the other man said, “As you wish, but have me called immediately if you think he is getting any worse.” 

“I will.” 

A man of very few words, Will thought, while the soft stroking that had continued throughout the conversation was making him drowsy. 

“Sleep,” the voice whispered, “I’ll keep watch over you, just sleep.” 

It was so easy to obey that voice and Will’s eyes drifted shut again as the blanket was pulled up higher still and the soothing caresses took his mind off of the shivering, soon he was in a deep sleep again.

*~*~*

For the next couple of days, Will kept hovering between waking and dreaming; Tia Dalma’s face appeared in a mist telling him about destiny and choices. Sometimes the dreams turned into horrendous nightmares, but always there was a soothing touch and a calming voice and as soon as he heard or felt either, he would quieten down and drift off into another restless sleep.

Then one morning he opened his eyes and didn’t feel as if his back was torn in two and his eyes felt as if they could manage to stay open for a while. 

He looked around the room and frowned, it wasn’t really a room, it looked more like a cabin, as if… a gentle swaying confirmed his impression, he was on a ship.  
Will was confused; the last thing he remembered was being held on Sao Feng’s ship, shackled and chained to the wall, almost collapsing from exhaustion and the pain in his back. 

Where on earth was he now? 

He heard a strange sound and slowly, carefully turned his head to the foot of the bed and gasped. There in a chair, his booted feet resting on the bed, sat a man, sleeping, his face showed a couple of days old stubble and he looked tired. 

He was dressed in tight brown breeches and a white shirt that hung open to halfway down his chest. In one hand he was holding a cloth, which must have been wetted recently because every now and then a droplet fell on the brown clad leg. 

Will’s gaze travelled from the wet stain on the breeches to the broad honey coloured chest, the strong shoulders and the stubbly chin. When his eyes went higher, a pair of green eyes was watching him. 

[](http://i21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/Kopievanseanb-culttv1.jpg)  
_**Badass Bean** _

“Good morning, William,” the man said with a strangely familiar voice. 

Will frowned a little, “Good morning, sir, do I know you?” 

The man slowly put his legs to the floor and stood, stretching to loosen obviously stiff muscles. “My name is Bean, Sean Bean, welcome on board ‘The Destiny’. You were brought here after you collapsed in Sao Feng’s hellhole. 

_A touch of destiny_

“The Destiny?” That was all that Will heard, surely it couldn’t be a coincidence. 

The Captain nodded. “My ship, she’s the best.” 

Will carefully turned over, wincing when his back twinged as he grabbed for the slipping sheet. Then he discovered he was naked under the sheets and he flushed. “I think I remember you,” he said quickly trying to cover his embarrassment. “You were there, weren’t you? Just before…” 

The Captain nodded. “Yes, William, I had heard that Sao Feng’s captives were not from this part of the world and I decided to find out more.” 

While he filled Will in on what had happened during his fevered state he stripped off his shirt and removed his braces and used a bowl filled with water to freshen himself up. 

Will blushed again at the sight of the Captain’s upper body and turned away but not before seeing the golden dusting of hair on his chest and further down his stomach. 

“What of Elizabeth and Jack, sir?” he asked the Captain. “Are they here too?” 

Captain Bean looked up. “Yes, William they are on board as well.” He cocked his head. “It would please me greatly if you would call me Sean instead of sir, William.” 

Will bowed his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you, sir uh Sean. Can I ask, if they are well, Elizabeth and Jack?” 

The Captain scowled at the question and Will wondered if he had done something wrong. “Aye, they are fine, just making a nuisance of themselves.” 

Will smiled a little tentatively. “Yes, that sounds like Jack.” 

Captain Bean looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “You’ve been around him for some time, haven’t you William?” 

Will looked down at himself, then sighed. “We have met several times over the last few years, yes.” 

“You don’t sound too happy about it, William, what happened?” 

The Captain was dressing in clean clothes and Will squirmed a little uneasily. He had always known he could be attracted to men, but ever since he fell in love with Elizabeth, there hadn’t been a man that could capture his interest. This Captain… Sean, was swiftly destroying Will’s firm belief that it had just been a phase in his life. 

“William?” The Captain looked at him with concern. “Are you feeling well?” 

Will quickly nodded. “Yes, I’m fine, just remembering… Jack is… Jack.” 

“Aye, I think that about covers it.” The Captain finished his ablutions and took the bowl out of the cabin. Will heard the splash as the bowl was emptied in the sea. 

Will was struggling to lie down again, even sitting up and doing nothing but talking had tired him out. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a voice and his eyes flew open. 

The door to the cabin was slightly ajar and Elizabeth stood just outside pushing the door further open. “Will? Will, can I come in?” 

“Elizabeth?” 

After hearing his voice, Elizabeth rushed inside and dropped to her knees beside the bunk grabbing his hand. “Oh Will, I’ve been so worried about you,” she breathed, tears gathering in her eyes, “They wouldn’t let me near you after… after…” She bit her lip nervously and didn’t continue. 

Will looked confused at her bowed head. “After… what, Elizabeth, you’re not making any sense.” 

“After she sneaked in here while I was called away.” Captain Bean’s voice startled Elizabeth and she cringed and then turned on the man. 

“You wouldn’t let me see him, I was worried about Will and how was I to know that he was taken care of properly! I’m his fiancée,” Elizabeth countered and Will flinched at her words. 

The Captain raised his eyebrows and Will watched in amazement as Elizabeth flushed and looked away from the penetrating green eyes. 

Captain Bean put the bowl and jug of water he was carrying down and crossed his arms in front of his chest; Will’s eyes were drawn to the material of Sean’s shirt that was stretched tight across his body.  
He was so distracted by the play of muscles that he missed the first part of the Captain’s reply to Elizabeth. 

“... you think the doctor gave strict instructions that William was not to be disturbed, Miss Swann? 

Elizabeth shrugged uncomfortably. 

“Perhaps he gave those instructions because William was fighting for his life?” Sean glared at her. “Because he needed to rest and fight off the fever and needed to heal?” 

“I wasn’t going to disturb him!” Elizabeth cried out indignantly. “At least… I didn’t mean to,” she muttered almost inaudibly. 

Will frowned in confusion. “You didn’t mean to do what, Elizabeth?” 

Although she was stroking his hand, Elizabeth refused to look him in the eye. “I was… I was only sitting here, talking to you Will, and then… and then, I don’t know, you suddenly started to shout and thrash around and… you scared me, Will,” she said almost accusingly. 

“Maybe Miss Swann’s presence brought back some bad memories?” Captain Bean suggested. 

Will looked up at the Captain and discovered a little twinkle in his eyes, he tried to hide his own smile but wasn’t entirely successful judging by Elizabeth’s reaction. 

She huffed. “It wasn’t funny at the time.” 

Captain Bean inclined his head. “No, it wasn’t,” he agreed, all traces of amusement gone from his face. “William’s condition worsened after that and that is something I will not easily forget.” He turned back, picked up the bowl, filled it with water and put it on the floor next to the bunk Will was lying on. “Now if you don’t mind, Miss Swann, the doctor will be here soon to redress William’s back and I would like to clean him up before he arrives.” 

Elizabeth’s mouth opened and closed at the short dismissal, but no sound escaped. She then gave Will a quick kiss on his cheek, stood up and stalked out of the cabin without acknowledging the Captain. 

Will nervously pulled the sheets tighter around him when the Captain started to wet a cloth. “Captain… Sean, you don’t need to do that, I can do that myself.” He was annoyed when he heard the little squeak in his voice. 

Sean squeezed the excess of water from the cloth and turned an amused face towards Will. “Who do you think bathed you these past few days, William?” 

Will was horrified, “You mean… ddid you… you did?” he stuttered, not trying to pay attention to the strange flip-flops his stomach was doing, he wasn’t even nauseous. 

The Captain nodded brushing the cloth over Will’s face. “As soon as your back is healed and the doctor gives his permission you can take a bath. 

Will closed his eyes; a warm bath was a luxury he hadn’t experienced in along time. 

“Let me help you to sit, William,” the Captain said softly. 

Will opened his eyes again and nodded, he was lying on his side but every movement pulled somewhere in his back. 

Sean bent over him, “Put your arms around my neck, William, I’ll try to do this as carefully as possible.” 

Will grunted, raising his arms was already quite a strain on his back, but he could see no other way to get himself into a sitting position. 

The Captain put one hand on Will’s lower back and the other at the back of his head and he carefully lifted Will until he was sitting upright, pillows stacked behind him to keep him in a sitting position. 

Will’s hands slid from around the Captain’s neck to his shirt and he clutched it in his fingers as - despite the Captain's gentle handling, a spasm shot through Will’s back. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out but he couldn’t help burying his face against the Captain’s shoulder when the tears of pain escaped. 

Sean gently cradled Will’s head against his shoulder, while he tried to support Will’s body against his own. “The doctor will be here soon, William, he will give you something against the pain.” 

Will didn’t care for being unconscious all the time, but perhaps it would be for the best, he was in agony. 

There was a knock on the door. “Captain?” It sounded like Bana’s voice and Will started to extricate himself from Sean’s arms, but Sean wouldn’t let him go and Will was too tired to resist. 

“Come!” the Captain called. 

Bana stepped inside, his eyes narrowed a little when he noticed the two on the bed. “Everything alright, Captain?” he asked. 

The Captain nodded. “Aye, but Mister Turner is in a great deal of pain, what’s keeping Bills?” 

Bana rolled his eyes. “Same as always, Captain.” 

Captain Bean scowled at that. “You know what to do, William needs him to check his back and give him something for the pain.” 

“At once, Captain,” Bana replied, he nodded at Will and left the cabin.

“I’m sorry about that, William, it’ll be at least another twenty minutes before the doctor is here. I will leave you to rest a little and I'll go and get some food organised for you.” 

Will nodded gratefully not really caring what the Captain did at this point, he was in pain and so very tired. He felt how Sean lowered him carefully onto the pillows, draping the sheet over him, making him comfortable and then Will felt just the barest of touches on his cheek, but he was already sinking into sleep before his mind had time to think about it. 

A little while later, he was roused from his nap by a lot of noise outside, which was over very soon too. 

The door opened and Captain Bean walked in with a plate full of fruit, bread, and a goblet of something that looked like wine. Right behind him walked a smaller man who was carrying a wooden tray with cloths and bandages and Will assumed he was the doctor. 

Will frowned, the doctor looked as if he’d just been doused with a bucket of water… 

“Go and put some dry clothes on, Bills, and try to pull yourself together.” Captain Bean ordered the man. 

The other man nodded and left again rather timidly. 

Captain Bean put the plate next to Will on the bed. “Have something to eat, William,” he encouraged. 

Will enjoyed the first simple meal he’d had in ages, the wine was good too, and he secretly enjoyed Captain Bean’s company as well. 

He was about to ask the Captain about how he’d met Jack when the doctor returned. 

“Sorry about earlier, Captain, Mr Turner,” the doctor apologised. 

“William, meet Doctor Boyd, Bills, for short,” Sean introduced them. 

Will nodded at the doctor, “Nice to meet you, doctor.” 

The doctor gave him a small smile and started to gently unwind the bandages from Will’s torso, then he guided Will to lie down on his stomach and started examining the wounds. 

“Looks good, healing well,” he muttered, as his fingers gently touched Will’s back. “The infection is gone, Mr Turner, I shall apply some more salve to keep the skin smooth and I’m afraid I still have to bandage your back to make sure it will be as clean as possible.” 

The doctor worked quietly and efficiently and within a short time Will’s back was bandaged again. 

“Were you in a lot of pain earlier, Mr Turner?” the doctor asked him. 

Will nodded. 

“Half a dose of laudanum should do the trick and we shall half that again tomorrow.” The doctor prepared the medication, Will obediently drank the cup that was held in front of him, and very soon he felt his eyes drift shut. 

“He’ll sleep until morning, Captain, you should sleep as well, he is no longer in danger. I will stay with him for now.” 

The Captain took a long hard look at the doctor then nodded and left his cabin. The doctor placed a chair near the bed and settled himself for a long watch.

*~*~*

Every day Will felt a little better and after three more days the doctor told Will that he could get dressed and take a walk around on deck.

Very slowly and carefully Will set foot outside the cabin. He winced at his stiff muscles but was glad to feel the wind on his face again. 

Hanging over the railing, he was aware that someone had joined him. 

“Well, well, they finally let you out of the cage, did they?” Jack Sparrow looked him up and down. 

Will did his best not to smile. “They seemed to think it was safe.” 

Jack huffed, “Didn’t think it was safe for me to look in on you.” 

That, for some reason, pissed Will off tremendously. He straightened up, as best as he could in his condition anyway, which wasn’t as impressive as he’d hoped and said in a quiet, angry voice, “Probably because Sean knows you won’t hesitate to throw me to the wolves again, eh Jack?” 

Jack examined his nails. “Sean already, is it?” 

Will hissed and turned away from Jack, but Jack caught his wrist in an iron grip. “He isn’t called Badass Bean for nothing, Will, you better watch your back.” 

“I should have done that sometime ago, Jack, because the attack came from a lot closer to home.” 

Will wrenched his wrist out of Jack’s grip and at the same time, a high-pitched squeal announced Elizabeth’s arrival. 

“Will! You’re up and about!” She hurried over to throw her arms around him, but Will stepped back leaving Elizabeth with her arms outstretched looking at him in confusion until she sensed the tension between the two men, then she dropped her arms. 

Will slowly walked away from them not able to look at them any longer. Now that he was healed, his anger and bitterness had returned with a vengeance.

*~*~*

During the next couple of weeks Will did his best to avoid Jack and Elizabeth, which on a ship was an almost impossible job. He was often in Captain Bean’s cabin even though he felt he no longer had a right to be there. Sean had told him however, that until his back was completely healed that was where he would stay.

They got along really well, had long discussions, and studied the maps to find safe passage through the treacherous waters. They drank Sean’s favourite wine and Will couldn’t help but feel more and more attracted to the man, but there was still Elizabeth to deal with. 

In his heart Will knew it was Jack that Elizabeth wanted, he saw it in her face every time he ran into her, her eyes were always searching for Jack. He knew what he should do, but the final step was difficult and avoiding the pair of them seemed the best solution. 

One day, however, Sean had had enough; he stepped inside, closed the door and leant against it with one shoulder, arms and legs crossed in front of him. 

Will looked up from the desk where he had been reading a map of the area. “Sean, is something wrong?” he asked a little concerned. 

The Captain pushed himself away from the door and sauntered over to the desk, crowding Will with his presence. 

“Sean?” Will’s voice wavered a little as he suddenly remembered Jack’s warning. He got up from the chair feeling at a disadvantage when sitting down. 

“Why William?” the Captain asked angrily, “Why are you letting them get to you like this?” 

“What?” Will was confused at the anger radiating from the Captain. 

Sean continued as if Will hadn’t spoken. “I’ve been watching you hide in here for weeks only to avoid those two, which makes me wish I had left them with Sao Feng.” 

“Oh.” Will’s sigh was audible, the fact that Sean was angry on behalf of him, not at him was making him feel warm inside. “I just can’t stand the sight of them together anymore; it makes me so angry…” He started to pace the cabin, “… angry at myself for not noticing before…” 

Sean cocked his head. “What does your heart tell you?” 

Will stopped his pacing and looked up at him, “That it’s over.” And he was shocked at the ease with which the words fell from his lips. 

“Then why don’t you let go, William? There’s always another chance for happiness,” the Captain said softly. 

As he looked into the green eyes, Will suddenly had a vague sense of Tia Dalma, and her _‘a touch of destiny’_ seemed to float around him. 

“Yes,” he breathed, leaning slightly forward, “a touch of destiny…” he echoed the words. 

The Captain didn’t seem at all surprised at the words as he closed the distance between them, their lips almost touching. 

Then there was a knock on the door. “Will, are you in there?” Elizabeth called. 

Will closed his eyes as he heard a silent curse from Sean. “Best get it over with.” Will stalked to the door and pulled it open. 

“Oh, Will, I’ve been looking for you,” Elizabeth said a little breathless. 

Will stepped aside to let her in. “You better come in then.” 

Captain Bean was sitting on the desk when Elizabeth walked inside and she stopped when she noticed him. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” 

“You didn’t,” the Captain told her rather shortly, then he turned to Will. “We’ll be in Tortuga the day after tomorrow, William.” He nodded at Elizabeth. “Miss Swann,” and left his cabin. 

Elizabeth waited until he had closed the door. “I don’t think he likes me very much,” she pouted. 

“You’re right, he doesn’t.” Will wasn’t in the mood to smooth ruffled feathers. 

“Oh.” Elizabeth seemed a little stunned by his lack of gallantry. 

“What was it that you wanted, Elizabeth?” Will asked, while he rubbed his eyes. 

“Nothing, it’s just I have hardly seen you the past few days, Will.” She tentatively reached out with her hand. 

Will resisted the urge to step away from her; he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward towards the chair. “Sit down, Elizabeth.” 

She obediently sat, and was about to open her mouth, when Will held up his hand. “I release you from your promise to marry me, Elizabeth; we both know it isn’t what you want any more.” He looked at her suddenly pale face. 

“But Will, you… I just…I thought if…” She stuttered, completely unprepared for this news. 

Suddenly something dawned on Will. “You thought you’d always have me to fall back on, didn’t you?” his voice was hoarse from the sudden, intense pain. 

Elizabeth had the grace to blush a deep red, but didn’t speak a word. 

“I loved you, Elizabeth, I still love you, but obviously the feeling is no longer returned. It would be a good idea if you left with Jack once we’re in Tortuga.” Will said as he clenched his fists. 

“But what about you, Will, what will you do? Will you go back to Port Royal; my father would probably let you have the shop back. I can give you a letter for him.” Elizabeth hurriedly tried to say something that would make Will feel better. 

“What I do is no longer your concern, Elizabeth, and I don’t need you or your father. I am perfectly capable of making a life for myself. Now I think you should leave.” Will walked to the door and held it open for her and Elizabeth couldn’t do anything else but do as he asked. 

She glanced over her shoulder and watched as Will slumped down in the chair; she had never seen him look so defeated. Someone walked hurriedly past her and she looked on as Captain Bean returned to his cabin and closed the door with a bang. 

Elizabeth bit her lip and went in search of Jack. 

 

“You did what you had to, William,” Sean told him as he poured him a glass of wine and handed it to Will. 

Will drank it down immediately and held the glass out for more; Sean refilled it without a word. Much later, he tucked Will in under the sheets after declining a drunk invitation and sighed as he pulled a chair towards the bed.

*~*~*

The last two days were uncomfortable for Elizabeth who spent them with Jack avoiding looking at Will whenever he appeared.  
Will’s feelings swung between relief and guilt at finally making the decision to break with Elizabeth.

Jack breezed through apparently oblivious of the tension around him, Sean watched them dance around like cats in heat, and waited, their arrival at Tortuga only hours away. 

On the last day, Elizabeth said a hesitant goodbye to Will, while Jack, all brash and self confident, left The Destiny behind without looking back. 

Two identical slaps made Bana and Urban snicker as they watched hanging over the railing, while Jack tried to save face in front of Elizabeth and fend off Scarlett and Giselle. 

Then they disappeared into the maze of alleys that was Tortuga. 

Will turned to the man standing behind him at the railing. “It’s finally over.” 

“Aye, it is, so what have you decided for yourself?” Captain Bean wanted to know. 

Will put a hand on the Captain’s chest. “Perhaps your cabin would be a better place to discuss that?” 

The Captain glanced at Bana and Urban who were studiously ignoring them, albeit with big grins on their faces. “I think that’s the best place for it,” he replied. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, their lips met in a furious kiss, the frustration of holding back for so long exploded in moans of passion, wild touches and clothes flying around the cabin, until they dropped on the bed naked. 

The frenzy slowed and their touches became tender and loving until they stilled and were just lying in each other’s arms. 

Will couldn’t help but think of Elizabeth, they had never shared more than a passionate kiss together, had never made love – had never had the chance. In Port Royal her father had guarded her fiercely and on the Pearl… sharing a bunk with the crew of the Pearl within earshot didn’t allow anything more than a brief cuddle.

His earlier feelings of guilt were resurfacing, had he been too harsh on her? Shouldn’t he have talked with her first before making a decision?

Keen eyes watched the play of feelings on Will’s face, the sudden silence having alerted Sean to the fact that this was more than just recovering from their initial passion.

“What’s on your mind, William?” Sean’s voice shook Will from his thoughts.

“Elizabeth,” Will replied honestly. He turned to face his lover, all his confusion and doubt clearly visible for Sean to see. “Did I make the right decision? What if I was wrong, Sean, about her feelings for Jack? Have I condemned her to a pirate’s life she really doesn’t truly want?” He shook his head. “No, I wasn’t wrong, I’ve seen her watching him, she wanted him. I just…” He let out a frustrated sigh.

“You still love her.” The older man stated.

Will rolled away to the edge of the bunk and swung his legs to the floor, his elbows on his knees his head in his hands. “I’ve loved her for more than half my life, Sean, you don’t erase that overnight.” 

Sean sighed and sat up behind Will. “If that is truly how you feel then I’ll do anything I can to bring her back,” he vowed. 

“What?” Will’s head whipped round to look the pirate in the face. “You would… anything… what?” Will was taken completely by surprise by Sean’s statement. 

“If that is what you want, I’ll make sure you and she are reunited again.” Sean repeated, his thumb tracing Will’s collarbone, along his throat to the vain pulsing there. 

Will sat completely still in wonder at the sensitivity and caring of this so-called heartless, bloodthirsty pirate. “You would do that… for me?” His voice was husky with emotion. 

Sean looked a little puzzled, “Yes, I would, William, I want to see you have some happiness at last. If Elizabeth can give you that than the two of you should be together.” He started to rise from the bed, “As a matter of a fact, I’m going to find out where Jack and Elizabeth went, there’s bound to be someone who knows in this hellhole.” 

Will finally shook off his amazement and grabbed Sean’s arm as he fastened his breeches. “No, don’t!” He pushed himself of the bunk standing naked in front of the pirate captain who frowned at him. 

“William, you are not making any sense.” Sean grumbled as he started to put his shirt on. 

Will grabbed his own breeches and hurriedly stepped in to them, then he grabbed Sean’s arm, pulled him back to the bed and pushed Sean down on it. He started to pace the cabin while he tried to explain it to Sean.  
“Listen to me for moment. When I said that you can’t erase loving someone overnight, I meant it just like that, Sean. There’s always some part of me that will love her, but I’m not ‘in love’ with her anymore. She hurt me very deeply with her actions.” 

He turned back to face the pirate and knelt down in front of him. “Trust is a very important thing in a relationship, Sean, and I no longer trust Elizabeth at all. She made some questionable decisions all of which she tried to explain to me, and some I can understand, but…” 

He looked a little helplessly up at Sean. Was he explaining this the right way, would Sean understand what he meant? 

Sean reached out a hand and brushed it through Will’s hair. “She let you down once too often in favour of Jack…” Will slowly nodded his head. “…but what does that mean?” 

Will sighed. “My heart isn’t in it any longer, I…” 

“How do you know?” Sean interrupted a little sharply. 

Leaning forward Will brushed his lips against Sean’s, “Because someone else is slowly starting to invade it,” he kissed Sean’s lips. “Someone who took care of me when I couldn’t do it myself.” Will slowly pushed Sean down on the bed. “Someone who only wants my happiness.” He started to undo Sean’s breeches again. “Even if it means it would break his own heart,” he whispered. Then he looked up at Sean, “Or am I wrong, Sean, tell me?” Will dropped his hands from Sean’s body and sat back on his heels. 

Sean reached for Will and pulled him on the bed. “No, you’re not wrong, William, I only want you to be happy; here with me on The Destiny or with Elizabeth in Port Royal. Your happiness is all that counts.” 

Will pressed a hard, demanding kiss to Sean’s lips. “Then make me happy, make love to me, Sean, now!”

*~*~*

Elizabeth hurried through the dark and foggy alleys of Tortuga back to The Destiny, her hair dishevelled and her face flushed. Seeing Jack with those two trollops had made her realise that her choice to go with Jack had been purely based on lust and the call for adventure. Jack wanted her and she wanted Jack, but it wasn’t what she’d had with Will.

She was fairly certain he would take her back, and that he would forgive her for her selfish behaviour, Will loved her, he’d said so himself. He had spoken some harsh words, but she was sure he hadn’t meant them the way they'd sounded. 

He had released her of her promise because he thought that it was what she wanted and at the time, so had Elizabeth. 

But now she knew differently. 

She went up the gangplank and vaguely identified Karl on watch; she nodded to him and went in search for Will. He was probably helping Captain Bean going over the maps looking for their next destination. 

She knew that if she asked he would come with her to Port Royal, where else would Will go? He would want to return to the shop, he was excellent at his job. Will made the most beautiful, well-balanced swords. Even Commander Norrington had complimented Will on his work. 

A small smile played around Elizabeth’s lips, life had been very exciting the past few months but it was time she started to be Elizabeth Swann - soon to be Turner - again instead of Pirate Elizabeth. 

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the mist in front of her. 

Tia Dalma! 

“You startled me,” Elizabeth told the woman who smiled at her, then she frowned bemused. “Where did you come from?” 

“I come from the sea; it whispered to me and told me of secrets and choices…” She extended a hand to Elizabeth. “Come, the choice has been made.” 

Elizabeth followed her a little confused. “What choice, what secrets? I don’t know what you’re talking about?” 

They stopped in front of Captain Bean’s cabin. 

“I talk of destiny and choice, the right choice,” Tia singsonged. 

“Is Will in there?” Elizabeth asked the woman who smiled her toothy smile. 

The woman motioned for Elizabeth to move closer to the small window and Elizabeth suddenly was a little afraid. 

Tia moved her hand in front of the window and the candles inside seemed to burn a little brighter. “Watch and discover true destiny.” 

Elizabeth bent forward a little, right in front of the window she could see Captain Bean’s desk with maps spread out on it, a compass and sextant on top of them. Two cups were on the edge of the desk, still filled with Captain Bean’s favourite wine. 

Elizabeth smiled, she knew Will so well, he and Captain Bean had studied the maps often on this journey and had held long discussions about the places the Captain had visited. They were probably into another heated debate about… 

“Look beyond what you know to be true…” Tia Dalma broke into her thoughts. 

The light seemed to move further into the cabin, leaving the desk and its contents in the shadow. 

Elizabeth wondered what Tia wanted her to see, then she noticed the clothes on the floor, she had never thought that Captain Bean would be such a disorganised man. His breeches were thrown haphazardly on his boots and… 

Elizabeth gasped and flew backwards until she felt Tia Dalma’s hand on her back, to stop her from running. 

“You have to see, to watch where his destiny lies.” And she pushed Elizabeth back to the window. 

They were on the bed, Will’s body partially covered by Captain Bean’s, who was kissing each silvery scar on Will’s back. 

Elizabeth pushed a fist in her mouth to keep from screaming. 

Captain Bean moved up towards Will’s neck, pushing his hair aside, kissing and sucking the soft skin. 

A sheet covered their lower bodies, but Elizabeth still noticed the rhythmic movements, as Captain Bean thrust down and Will pushed up. 

She wanted to avert her eyes, didn’t want to see Captain Bean reaching for Will’s hand, entwining their fingers, didn’t want to see their bodies moving in silent harmony. 

While her brain told her how perfectly they fit together, her eyes wanted to blink and find everything a figment of her imagination. She didn’t want to see Will throw his head back and shout Captain Bean’s name, or hear Captain Bean’s husky moan as his body stilled when he reached his peak buried deep inside Will. 

Tears were slowly sliding down her face as she watched Will turnover, pulling the Captain down next to him, their arms going around each other, their mouths sealed together in a passionate kiss. 

“Will Turner’s destiny is not the same as yours,” Tia Dalma said as she moved her hand and the light inside the cabin dimmed. 

“How could I not have noticed?” Elizabeth asked in a trembling voice, a sob escaping her. 

Tia Dalma grabbed Elizabeth’s shoulders and pushed her gently away from the cabin, whispering close to Elizabeth’s ear. “You were searching; your own destiny is near…” 

When they arrived back on deck, Jack was waiting for her, an agitated Karl hovering nearby. “Let’s go darlin’, I’ve just heard from someone who has seen the Pearl, he sets sail in the morning and we’re joining him. It’s time to feel her under me feet again.” He held out his hand to her. 

Elizabeth closed her eyes, Will had obviously no need for her, and Jack… at least he wanted her to come along. She opened her eyes, gave him her bravest smile, and accepted his hand. “What are we waiting for?” 

The fog grew thicker as they left The Destiny and soon they were swallowed by darkness and mist. 

Tia Dalma smiled after them, her dark eyes glittering. _“Another touch of destiny.”_

*~*~*

“Did you hear anything?” Will asked as he stilled in Sean’s arms.

Sean’s arms tightened around the man as he shook his head. “Only your heartbeat and mine,” he replied while he nuzzled the damp hairs behind an ear. 

“That’s alright then,” Will mumbled, burrowing closer, his arms tightened around his Captain as he buried his face in the crook of Sean’s neck, inhaling the musky scent of his skin. With a contented smile, Will closed his eyes as his lover’s lips brushed his forehead. 

The waves gently rocked The Destiny as her Captain and his love slept.

The End 


End file.
